


Parkour's just a fancy word for acting like a hooligan

by Emyrldlady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Sweet, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to teach Steve something new. But everything old is new again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parkour's just a fancy word for acting like a hooligan

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw this video and the fic had to be written. I know they don't really look like Bucky and Skinny Steve but in my heart they do.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEjdJMkYwio
> 
> Thanks for a quick beta from AmazonX

Steve's head came up sharply as he made his way into the gym from his morning run. He liked to do his cool down on the mats ever since Natasha showed him the more complicated yoga stretches. But today he was confronted with a wall. Well, to be fair, the whole room had walls. But this one wall where yesterday was just a plain wall now looked like it was trying to be a mountain.

"Hey Steve!" Steve looked up the mountain wall to see Clint dangling from his fingertips.

"Clint!" Steve began to rush towards the wall hoping his friend wasn't about to drop the twenty feet to the ground even if it was covered in exercise mats. As he got closer Clint swung his body out and back giving him momentum to grab another hand hold further along the wall. Steve watched his friend touch a toe to one of the nubs that he now realized were spaced far enough apart to be a stretch but not difficult to reach, especially for Clint who bounced freely now from hand hold to hand hold climbing up and across the wall until he finally did a back flip off the top of the wall to bounce off and land next to Steve.

"Whadda ya think?" Clint asked, his breath a little short but smiling. "Tony had it put in last night."

"What the heck is it?" His face scrunched up in confusion.

"It's a climbing wall. It became a popular exercise a few years back. Lot's of the fancier gyms have them and there's a few places in the city that are just for climbing. For these urban adventurers." Clint replied.

Steve eyed the wall suspiciously. "Can't you just, I'dunno, climb a real mountain? Don't they still do that? I mean, I read about Sir Edmund Hillary making it to the top of Everest."

Clint laughed and slapped a hand to Steve's shoulder. "Yeah Cap, that's still done. But for those city folks who don't have time to get out to real nature, they do this. And the kids still take it up a notch with Parkour."

"Parkour?"

"Yeah, back flips off walls, climb buildings with just your fingertips, jump over cars, that kind of thing."

"Sounds like you're regular workout with Nat," Steve said.

"Heh, yeah, but Nat doesn't do this. She's too cool for the cool kids. It's fun, I've done it a few times. Keeps me on my toes, and I've got to keep up my street cred," Clint replied.

"Could be fun, but sounds like some stunts we used to pull back in the 30's."

"I don't think so, man, this is some pretty hard core stuff. Hey Jarvis, you got any Parkour videos you can throw up on the screen for Steve?"  
"Certainly, Agent Barton, there are many. It is a popular sport to be filmed," Jarvis replied as Steve watched the central television in the room fill with the death defying jumps and tumbles of young men chasing the adrenaline high.

"Yep," Steve nodded. "Bucky and I used to do that kind of stuff. Though I don't think anybody's going to be diving in the river like we used to, who knows what you're gonna land on these days?"

Clint laughed."You did not do Parkour in the 30's. You were kids, and from what I know you were asthmatic. No way you could pull those kind of stunts off."

Steve smiled."Well, I wasn't in the best health back then, but Bucky was. And what he did, I did. Hey Jarvis, you got that film footage we found a few weeks ago?"

"Certainly, Captain Rogers. I believe the portion you're referring to is at the thirty second mark."

Clint watched a video appear in place of the Parkour, where young men in clothes and styles of the 1930's scaled trees, and climbed buildings and shimmied up drainpipes. His jaw dropped when at the time indicated by Jarvis he saw a young dark haired man climb up between two buildings using his own body to gain height, but the young man had another, smaller kid on his back adding to the weight.

"Holy Shit! Is that... is that YOU?!?"

Steve smiled at the screen where the two boys were now waving from the roof of one of the buildings. "Yep, and Bucky. Even when I was scrawny, he never left me out of the fun. But we didn't call it Parkour. My Ma, she just called us hooligans."


End file.
